Wireless communications networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and the like. These wireless communications networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources.
A wireless communications network may include a number of base stations that may support communication for a number of mobile devices. A mobile device may communicate with a base station via downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the mobile device, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the mobile device to the base station.
Some wireless communications systems may implement an emergency broadcast message service in which emergency messages are repeatedly broadcast to multiple mobile devices. For example, natural disaster notifications are a type of emergency broadcast message that may be broadcast in this manner.